Talk:Fury
Name? Ok, I just looked up the meaning of the kanji, and this jutsu's name seems to be more complex than this. Something along the lines of "Angry Heaven Hair". I don't know how the translations are supposed to be stringed together, but it looks weird every way I do it. Omnibender - Talk - 17:33, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :This is a perfect example of why certain names should not be translated by the individual kanji. 怒髪天 is a Japanese word meaning fury. The kanji literally mean angry, hair, and heaven, respectively. They derive from the concept of being so angry, the hair on one's head stands up. Heaven, in this case, refers to the top of one's head. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:00, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :: *raised eyebrow* Things like that almost makes me feel glad that my first language is Portuguese. We have tons of grammatical rules with even more tons of exceptions, but things like that don't exist in it AFAIK. Omnibender - Talk - 18:09, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Each and every language has its odd collocations, idioms, and sayings. The only reason you are not aware of them in your own language is because they seem natural to you. After all, you've been hearing and using them all your life. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:17, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Hotaru a user? Wouldn't Hotaru be concidered a user since she was the vessel? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 18:24, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Was she able to activate the technique herself? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:50, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know. I don't think so. So I guess this doesn't make her a user.--KiumaruHamachi (talk) 18:51, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Fury works like sage mode? Isn't this very simmilar to Sage mode? -- (talk) 09:01, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :No its differnet. Sage Mode uses chakra activated by the USER not by someone else. And its Senjutsu. Fury is kinjutsu. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 11:59, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Wait...Hotaru was forced to use it by Shiranamis's technique, but actually she could have learned to use it on her own. ::Kinjutsu simply means that the technique that is classified as forbidden, no matter how it actually works. ::One's own life reincarnation and Front Lotus are both Kinjutsu, but they are totally unrelated to each other. -- BlueMagic (talk) 20:49, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Question A Tsuchigumo really neat (as in En Gyuoja) would not be able to use it without absorbing natural energy? At first appearance of the art has not been shown any type. I think it would be useful to supplement the page with such information. Diremption Jutsu Why are there no articles on the Diremption Jutsu mentioned by Yamato that relates to removing this jutsu from Hotaru's back? Supposedly it is something that requires a potion, but it seems significant enough to warrant a page. Thoughts? --''Saju '' 20:10, June 14, 2016 (UTC) :Which episode was it mentioned in?--JOA2020:38, June 14, 2016 (UTC) ::It's mentioned in Heir to Darkness, once by Yamato after reading the scroll and either in the same episode or the next one, by Shiranami. Other than it being a potion used to safely remove the Fury jutsu, there's not much known about it. --''Saju '' 20:44, June 14, 2016 (UTC) :::If it's a potion, it's really weird that it was called a jutsu. I'd sooner see it as a tool article. But then again, we do have a sort of precedent for this in Mizuki's potion-based animal cursed seal. My guess is that since there was so little about it at the time that arc aired, the article simply wasn't created. Omnibender - Talk - 21:29, June 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yamato mumbled something about a potion and chucked the scroll to Sakura, but he called it a Diremption Jutsu. Shiranami later mentioned this jutsu, but didn't go into any specifics. ::::There are articles here based only on supposition from tiny scraps of information, so I might make the article tomorrow (if there's no objections?), though given it's anime-only, there's no kanji/romaji and it would just end up being called "Diremption Jutsu", unless someone skilled in decoding Japanese vocals can translate what is said in the Japanese audio can get a translation that way. --''Saju '' 21:35, June 14, 2016 (UTC) :::::Unless it's one those wordplay names, just listening to the jutsu's name in Japanese and looking that up on a dictionary should do it. I can give it a try and post what I find here. Omnibender - Talk - 22:12, June 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I would say it's , same as in Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique, and it does warrant a mentioning at very least. Not sure about the article, though.--JouXIII (talk) 22:15, June 14, 2016 (UTC)